Mobile payment account systems are generally known, in which portable electronic devices are configured to provide payment from an electronic wallet. Typically, these portable electronic devices are configured to enable a contactless communication with a merchant Point of Sale (POS) terminal to carry out a payment transaction, for example using near field communication (NFC) technology. As described in the Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/891,866, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR ELECTRONIC WALLET ACCESS”, filed Oct. 15, 2010, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/905,419, entitled “MOBILE PAYMENT SYSTEM”, filed Sep. 28, 2010, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, activated mobile payment account data may be stored in the secure memory of the portable electronic device which can then be used to carry out transactions with the merchant electronic POS terminal via a NFC link.
What is desired is a facility to provide expedient and secured management of users authorized to use the mobile payment account associated with an electronic wallet, directly, entirely and exclusively from the portable electronic device.